


Up With the Stars

by PhoenixLover



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Eggpreg, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLover/pseuds/PhoenixLover
Summary: To most members of the Guild it’s nothing more than a business but to its Guild Master, it’s a family. His family and one he vowed to protect.One year after restoring the guild he made the same vow to Scouts-Many-Marshes at the alter.After a tragedy strikes and the civil war wages on, his vows will be put to the test.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Scouts-Many-Marshes, Original Argonian Character(s)/Original Argonian Character(s), Rune/Sapphire (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Elder Scroll Stories





	1. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouts

It had been two years since the young Argonian known as Haxir became Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, and restored it to it's former glory. After the guilds reformation was complete and were now a legitimate threat to the people of Skyrim, Haxir focused on a more private matter. His lover Scouts-Many-Marshes. 

As soon as the guild was stable enough to be left alone for a short while, the couple married and moved to the quiet city of Whiterun. Unfortunately the guild still needed and depended on its guild master. Forcing Haxir to constantly travel back and forth between Riften and Whiterun. Knowing the struggles of having to leave his beloved behind, Haxir made it a habit to write and send letters as often as he could to his husband. In return Scouts did the same. For over a year their system worked flawlessly.

***

One morning while Scouts was attempting to repair an old necklace for Fralia Gray-Mane he suddenly realized that it had been a while since he recived a letter from Haxir. The green Argonian began to worry that something had gone wrong with the heist, but forced himself to keep working and distract himself from the idea that something had gone wrong.

Early the following day Scouts was crudely woken up by a loud and persistent knock on the door. "What in the name of the Hist do you want?!" The dark green Argonian yelled as he opened the door to a terrified courier, wearing the symbol of the guild. 

"I didn't mean to disturb you sir, I was told to bring these to you as soon as I could." The young man muttered as he handed Scouts three letters. Before Scouts had the chance to apologize and thank the young man, he had ran off. Leaving scouts with the letters. 

He quickly opened and read the first letter. 

_**"Turdas, 12th day of Frostfall,** _

_**To my dearest , Scouts. We are currently in Windhelm but we're unable to leave just yet, and as a result I'll be a few days late returning to you. I promise everything is alright . I'll write to you soon. Stay in the shadows ~~ Love Haxir.**_ "

Scouts quickly opened and read the second letter.

_**" Fredas, 13th day of Frostfall,** _

_**To my dearest, Scouts. We we're able to leave Windhelm and we just arrived in Riften but I don't think I'll make it to Whiterun any time soon. I got sick while we were in Windhelm and I'm still not feeling my best at the moment. I'll keep you updated. Stay in the shadows ~~Love Haxir."** _

Scouts paused for a moment, Haxir was generally healthy and when he did get sick he sleep it off and be completely fine the next day. He read the third and final letter. 

**"Loredas, 13th day of Frostfall.**

**Dagger, I'm writing to you on the behalf of Haxir. Haxir's bizarre illness has gotten worse, and I along with the other members of the guild think it best if you come to Riften. I don't want to worry you but I wont lie to you. The boss is in rough shape and** _**needs**_ **you.** **Don't waste time sending a reply I'll be waiting for you at the Bee and Barb inn. Walk with the shadows -Delvin Mallory.**

Scouts froze, from fear and worry. He knew that the guild wouldn't have contacted him if they didn't feel the need to. He quickly grabbed his things and horse and rode to Riften. 

*** 

His journey was brutally long but luckily was uneventful, but as he got closer and closer to Riften, the feeling that something was seriously wrong only grew. By the time he arrived at the inn all he could feel was fear. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to find Haxir and soon. 

He tried his best to recompose himself, as he walked into the inn. Eventually Scouts found himself standing by one of the door ways hoping to spot Delvin at one of the tables. When a firm hand wrapped itself around the Argonian's shoulder Scouts panicked and shoved the man into the wall. Bearing his teeth Scouts let out a low growl.

"Who are you, what do you want?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. The guildmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scouts sees Haxir

“Who are you? What do you want?” Scout’s words echoed in the Breton's mind. He had read that an Argonian could become short tempered or even violent when it came to their partner's well being. But to see it in real life was completely different.

"It’s alright Dagger, I didn’t mean to startle you." Delvin took a step back. Realizing that he accidently cornered himself he waited for Scouts to relax. 

When the Argonian finally did, Delvin took a step forward handing him a silver and sapphire locket. “Haxir asked me to give this to you as soon as I saw you." The Breton's said calmly. 

“Is he alright?” Scouts asked. Delvin could see the fear behind the Argonian’s royal blue eyes. Taking in a deep breath the man responded.

“I don't want to worry you Dagger, but I won't lie to you. He’s been sick for sometime now. Some days he seems to be okay but others.. Other days he can barely move.”

"Can I see him?" 

"Follow me."

Scouts gave the older man a somber nod and followed him up the stairs. Hoping, praying that Haxir would be okay. Once they reached the room Delvin went back down stairs. Leaving Scouts alone. The green Argonian paused as he placed his hand on the door handle. Trying to prepare himself for what he might see. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough. Scouts froze the second he saw his husband's body .

The thin blanket did little to hide Haxir’s sickly frame. His black scales were gray, his face was gaunt as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Scouts let out a pitiful sigh, as he moved a chair close to the bed. He gently held his husband’s hand and rested his head on Haxir's shoulder. Allowing himself to fall asleep.

***

The couple stayed like that for hours until Haxir woke up, unable to feel his hand. At first he didn’t mind the numbness, he was happy, relieved, and a little surprised that his husband was with him. Unfortunately the numbness spread up his arm and needed to move it. 

At first Haxir tried to gently pull his arm out from under his partner without waking him up but to no avail. The more Haxir tried to free his arm the more weight Scouts put on it. 

“Love. Please get off my arm.” Haxir mumbled nudging the dark green Argonian’s shoulder. 

“Mmnnn” 

“Please love?”

“No.” 

“Alright but you asked for this.” Haxir groaned, kicking Scouts back into the chair with his foot. 

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing. “Sorry Hax, are you alright?” Scouts asked, placing his hand against his husband’s cheek.

“It’s fine Scouts, it's just I like to be able to feel my hand.” Haxir joked while trying to sit up now at eye level with his husband. “How do you feel about going on a walk?

Scouts hesitated; Haxir looked frail and sickly. He didn’t want his husband to use up what little strength that he might or might not have. Then he made the mistake of looking into Haxir’s golden eyes, begging him to say yes. 

Scouts let out a defeated sigh as he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around Haxir’s shoulders. As they walked outside. 

***

The cool humid wind was relaxed the couple as they sat on a fallen tree in front of Lake Honrich, watching the stars reflect in the water. 

“I don’t want to ruin this moment my dear, but what’s the real reason you wanted to come out here?” Scouts asked quietly, leaning against Haxir. "I know you didn't come out here for the sake of it."

Haxir let out a frustrated sigh as he looked up at the stars. “Riften isn’t safe for Argonian's any more, we're being forced to live either in the inn or out on the docks. As a sort of preparation for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloaks' arrival. I’m sorry my love, but you can’t stay here."

Scout's blue eyes flashed with anger, until he saw the fear in Haxir’s gold eyes.

“Please...Scouts...just listen to me. I—”

Haxir was cut off by a small groan then a gag. Forcing the black Argonian to curl in on himself and lean away from his husband.

Scout’s eyes widened with worry as Haxir started to take in slow, shaky breaths. He started to rub soothing circles on his husband's back. It took some time for Haxir’s body to relax, but when did. Scouts gently laid his husband's head in his lap, rubbing his arm and side. 

“Any idea what’s causing you to be so sick?” Scouts asked as he continued to message his husband.

“No, it’s possible I could have caught something here or in Windhelm. Maybe even a poison, whatever it is, it’s not important. All that matters now is you, going back to. Whiterun. With or With out me."

Scouts stopped messaging Haxir, and turned him to look him in the eye. “Sorry to disappoint you love, but I'm not going anywhere with out you.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Up With the Stars


	3. The visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haxir has a stressful morning

It wasn't long before Haxir started to fall asleep on his husband's lap, the sound of the waves accompanied by his husband's humming relaxed him. For the first time in a while both Argonians were at peace. Unfortunately the peace was short lived. 

Just as Scouts was falling asleep Haxir shot upright. One hand wrapped around his middle. The other covering his mouth. He leaned away from his husband as he began to vomit then dry heave. His muscles ached and his throat burned as his body kept trying to cough up something that clearly wasn't there. He couldn't take it anymore. He was exhausted and only wanted to have a minute of peace with out feeling sick. Frustrated, tired, and in pain Haxir let out a series of Nordic and Jel curses. 

Scouts did his best to comfort his husband by rubbing circles on his back but to no avail. Haxir showed no signs of relief, but after a while Haxir's body seemed to have give him a break. At first the green Argonian didn't mind when Haxir began to lean against him. But when Haxir began to fall asleep, Scouts got a little worried. 

The temperature began to drop and one cloak would not have been warm enough for the two of them. 

***

After some time Scout’s convinced him that they should go back inside. "It's better be sick someplace warm than to be out in the cold." Haxir didn't care where they were, nothing helped him. Laying down, sitting up, being inside or out, to him it made no difference. "Might as well make sure one of us is comfortable." He thought to himself as they walked back to the inn side by side. 

Scout's did his best to make sure that Haxir was as comfortable as possible, propping him against a bunch of pillows, offering him something to drink, even offering to get a healer. Unfortunately Haxir's silence made it difficult for Scout's to help him. After several minutes of Scout's asking if he could do anything else to help his partner. Haxir finally snapped.

"For the love of gods I'm fine!" the black Argonian hissed. "I can smell your anxiousness, please love just leave me alone." There wasn't any heat to Haxir's words. But not wanting to push him any further Scouts left the inn, deciding that another short walk would be helpful.

***

Scout's paced around the city. He enjoyed how quiet it was at night compared to the daytime. The quiet allowed his mind to wander freely, he thought back to when he saw Haxir laying limp in the bed the scents he smelled in the room. One was sour, the same scent Haxir would give off every time he was under a lot of stress. The other was an oddly sweet scent but he didn't recognize it. 

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard "You there! Stop." coming from the distance. He quickly turned towards the sound then stood completely still. He could see a Riften guard and a Stormcloak soldier walking out of the shadows. "This is a restricted area lizard. You need to go back where you came from. Now!" The soldier ordered as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“Forgive my ignorance m'lord. I was visiting a close friend. I had no idea this was a restricted area.” Scouts kept his tone soft but controlled.

“Then I suggest that you leave before I have _my_ friend here take you away in chains”, the soldier sneered. 

Scouts gave the men a short nod and stood in silence as they walked away until he could no longer hear the sounds of their heavy footsteps. The dark green Argonian quickly walked back to the inn making sure to stay in the light and on the main walkways in order to avoid angering other guards and soldiers around the city. Haxir's potential wrath was better than the Stormcloaks. 

***

Scouts quietly walked into Haxir’s room hoping to find his partner asleep instead found him awake and sitting at the table with a damp rag folded on the back of his neck and his head resting on his arms. 

“Welcome back Love”, Haxir muttered without looking up at Scouts who was now standing next to the door. 

“Are you alright Dearest? Scouts asked as he moved to his partner, placing his hands on his husband's back and forearm. 

Haxir was about to respond but as soon as he lifted his head he let out a frustrated groan and slowly laid his head back down. In a feeble effort to ease the sudden wave of Nausea. Once again all Scouts could do was rub small circles and try to make him feel the slightest bit better.

“Guess that answers your question doesn’t it?” the black Argonian scoffed.

“Well your sense of humor is still intact so that's a good sign,” Scouts replied as he knelt down at the table. “You might not want to move right now but I’d think you might be more comfortable laying down than sitting upright. Scouts whispered as he traced lines on his husband's back. 

“Y-yeah..just give me a minute.” Haxir groaned as he tried and failed to lift his head up again.

"Take your time my love, no need to rush yourself."

Haxir sat in silence for some time. Breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. His hands clench his arms tightly. When the pain and nausea subsided he leaned back in the chair, placing his hand on his husband's cheek. 

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you. I know you were only trying to help me." Haxir sighed as he traced Scout's cheek bone with his thumb.

"No need to apologize my love, just focus on yourself right now."

The couple stayed like that for a while, until Haxir felt well enough to move back to the bed and convinced Scouts to sleep next to him. In the hopes of both of them getting a decent amount of sleep.

***

It was late morning when Scouts woke up to the sounds of the door shutting and Haxir cursing in Jel. The first thing he saw as Haxir draping a damp cloth over his eyes, blood and broken scales running down the side of his cheek. “Haxir what in oblivion happened to you?” Scouts asked as he began to look his partner over for any other injuries the black Argonian might have been trying to hide.

“Vex and Delvin decided to pick a fight with a couple of Stormcloak soldiers and I got caught in the crossfire. The scales were caused when I took a hit with an armored glove and the eyes were caused when one of the soldiers kicked dirt in my face when I was knocked to the ground.” The black Argonian explained while trying to wash out his eyes. 

“How did the three of you escape?”

“Once they knocked us down they decided to leave us alone."

“Seems like you had quite the morning Love,” Scouts said as he rubbed a salve on his partner's damaged scales and wiped off the now dried blood. 

"That's one way to put it." Haxir groaned as he rested his head on the table.

Scouts just sighed as he rested his head in the crook of Haxir's neck. Something smelled off, but he couldn't explain it. 

"Haxir, are you alright my love?" The green Argonian asked before breathing in his husband's scent.

"I think so, why what are you smelling?" Haxir asked, his voice rising with concern. 

"Your scent is different."

"Different how?"

"Normally you smell like cedar but now It's sweeter, almost like a fruit? I'm not sure."

"That's odd, but I feel fine now. Please love, don't worry about it." 

Scouts nodded as he started to get ready for the day. 

"Think you'll be able to eat anything?" Scouts asked, offering his cloak to Haxir.

"I'll try love, but I make no promises." Haxir sighed as he got up and wrapped his husband's cloak over his shoulders.

***

The couple were seated at a corner table in the Inn, Scouts was half way through with a sweet roll while Haxir was barely eating a piece of bread. "It's alright if you're not up to eating love, you can go back to the room while I make a tea that should help settle your stomach. Scout's said gently as he reached across the table to hold Haxir's hand. 

"Thank you lo-

“SCALES DELVIN GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT!" A woman yelled while running into the inn. 

"If he’s stupid enough to fight with the Stormcloaks twice in one day then he can suffer alone Vex." The black Argonian shouted across the inn. 

“He’s not fighting a Stormcloak, he’s fighting an Argonian!” The imperial cried out.

Without hesitating the two argonians ran out of the inn following the imperial woman. They found Delvin and the Argonian in a fistfight in a Dryside alleyway. The second Delvin lost his footing both Haxir and Scouts stepped in between him and the Argonian. Haxir pulled out his dagger and pointed it to the hooded Argonian while Scouts helped Delvin to his feet.

"What are you doing here stranger?" Haxir asked never taking his eyes or dagger off of the Argonian. 

"I'm not looking for a fight, I'm here to find my older brother. The young Argonian said as he took off his hood, reveling jet black scales and sapphire eyes. "My name is Salos Kall-Zul."


	4. The Visitor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haxir’s day goes from good to bad to downright awful

Haxir immediately sheathed his dagger and order Vex to take Delvin to their healer. Leaving the argonians alone. "Who is your brother and why is it so important that you find him?" Haxir asked, watching every move the young Argonian made.

"His name is Haxir Kall-Lius, and as of right now he's the only family I have. Please sir, if you know him or know where I can find him, I'll pay you." The desperation in Salos' voice almost made Haxir feel guilty for toying with him. Almost. 

"Come with us, we'll tell you what you want to know." 

***

The three argonians found themselves in one of the larger private rooms in the temple of Mara. Once Salos closed the door behind him, Haxir decided to properly introduce himself. "I'm Haxir Kall-Lius, now pleases tell me exactly why you traveled across Tamriel to find me." 

Salos stood in shock for a moment, as he tried to process what the older Argonian said. "You're Haxir Kall-Lius?"

"I am, now for the last time what are you doing here?" 

Salos shook himself back to his sensed before answering Haxir. "I...I needed to get away from Black Marsh, some of the tribe's elders remembered your mother and told me to come to Skyrim."

Scouts and Haxir shared a quick glance before Scouts stepped forward. "My name is Scouts-Many-Marshes, I'm your brothers Tajun, for now we will try to help you. But eventually we will need more information." 

Salos was about to say something before a loud low sound cut him off.

“What is that?” Salos asked while Scouts pulled him away from the large window in the room.

“It’s the Jarl Laila Law-Giver’s horn, she’s summoning the citizens of Riften. You two stay here and stay away from the window. I’ll go see what she wants.”

Haxir quickly left the room and made his way in front of Mistveil keep where the Jarl addressed her people.  
  
***

The two argonians sat in relative silence on opposite sides of the room until Salos spoke up. “You’re not from here are you?” Salos was quiet and almost sounded scared. 

“No”, Scouts replied gently “ I was brought to Skyrim when I was just a hatchling but I did return to Black Marsh for a short time when I was around your age.”

“Do you know your family’s tribe?” 

“No, my family had a habit of taking in anyone who needed help, we all came from different tribes and clans." 

“I envy that, having a tribe means obeying the tribe’s law. I guess...I wasn’t made for it” Scouts could hear the sadness in Salos’ voice. “That’s the good thing about Skyrim, there are no Tribal Laws, no forced unions or fights.”

The two argonians continued going back and forth asking and answering each other's questions until Haxir came back to the room. Both were happy to see Haxir, but Scouts knew something was wrong.

“What happened out there?” Scouts asked as Haxir sat down and leaned back against the door.

“The Jarl wanted to ‘express her concerns’ about the fights between people and Argonians. She said ‘ it breaks my heart seeing the lizards harm my people of the Rift.’ Haxir mocked while imitating the Jarl's voice. “She also said that if the fighting doesn’t stop soon she’ll force all the Argonians out of the main city and to the docks.” 

“Like Windhelm.” Scouts voice was cold, almost unfeeling.

“Exactly like Windhelm.” Haxir turned and noticed that Salos looked more than a little confused and concerned. “No need to worry Salos. This wont effect you.” 

“Haxir’s right, this doesn’t concern us.” Scouts added, noticing the younger Argonian looked even more scared than before. Salos gave the mossy green Argonian a small nod.

“Alright.”

***

The young Argonian’s attention turned to his brother when Haxir attempted to stand up but was forced to lean back against the door for balance. “Are you alright?” Salos asked while Scouts quickly moved to Haxir’s side holding his arms out in case Haxir lost his balance. 

“I’m...I’m okay,” Haxir stammered “Really Scouts, I’m okay. I was just a little lightheaded but I promise you I’m okay.” Haxir sated as he started to regain his balance.

Unfortunately for Haxir, his golden eyes betrayed him. While he kept saying that he was alright his eyes told Scouts that he was far from it. Scouts took the que and placed his hand discreetly on Haxir’s back while turning to the younger Argonian. “Why don’t we head back to the Bee and Barb inn, and see if there’s a place for you to stay?” 

Salos gave the dark green Argonian a small nod and followed the couple out of the temple and out to the now busy city. Salos marveled at the people and buildings as he walked through the city trying not to get distracted by the sounds and smells. While passing through town square, Salos briefly stopped at Madesi’s stall to look at the handcrafted jewelry before Haxir yelled at him to keep up. “I’ll show you the city later Salos.” 

Once all three Argonians were inside and Salos was in his room, Scouts found Haxir once again sitting at the table with his head resting on his folded arms. “Here, this should help.” Scouts whispered as he placed a damp cloth on the back of Haxir’s neck. 

“Thank you love,” Haxir sighed in relief.

“No need to thank me, I just wish we knew what was causing you to be this sick. Any ideas?” 

“A few, but an Argonian apothecary from Windhelm was supposed to get back to me when he figured out what was wrong. Figured I’d just wait it out.”

“Remind me again, how long have you been sick?”

“A few days shy of two weeks.” 

Scouts let out a soft sigh before sitting down at the table and placing his hand on top of his mates. “Hopefully you won’t have to wait it out for much longer.” 

“Me too love, me too”

***

After a few moments of Scouts holding Haxir’s hand both Argonians had fallen asleep at the table. Truth be told neither one had gotten a decent amount of rest the night before. Unfortunately their rest was short lived when both Argonians woke up to the sound of a loud bang and glass shattering. The couple stood in confusion, not quite sure what had woken them up until they heard someone knocking on their door clearly in a panic. Scouts cracked the door but open blocking Haxir out of view, until he noticed it was Keerava and let her into the room. 

“Forgive the intrusion m’lords, but I need your help.”

“Of course what’s wrong?” Scouts asked while offering her a chair.

“Three Stormcloak soldiers came into the inn demanding food and a place to stay, when I told them that we didn’t have any more rooms they were furious. Talen tried to force them to leave but a fight broke out! I know you and Talen don’t see eye to eye but please help him!” Keerava begged while looking at Haxir. 

“We’ll help him.” Haxir stated while grabbing one of his steel daggers. “Scouts come with me. Keerava go to my brother’s room and stay with him.” Haxir ordered while running out of the room. 

The couple found the fight in the alleyway behind the inn. Talen-Jei was being held up against the wall by two soldiers while the third one beat the Argonian senseless. “ENOUGH!” Haxir shouted as he walked to the three guards. 

“This doesn’t concern you Lizard.” One of the guards scoffed as the other two threw Talen-Jei to the ground.

Scouts ran to the bloodied Argonian helping him to his feet. Haxir carefully approached the soldier. “I mean no offense m’lord, but you’re beating an un armed man, now it does concern me.” Haxir kept his tone calm and even. If he was afraid his voice didn’t show it. 

Haxir stood his ground as Scouts helped Talen back in side the inn. Serving as a barrier between them and the soldiers. The guard walked up to Haxir looking into the Argonian’s golden eyes. “I suppose you’re right Lizard. But then again you’re all the same.”

The soldier lunged the hilt of his blade into Haxir’s stomach. Forcing the Argonian to the ground. Haxir could do nothing but gasp for air as the soldier kicked him again and again. The blows didn’t stop until Scouts and the other soldiers stopped him by shoving him to the ground. As the Stormcloaks dragged their comrade away Scouts carefully helped Haxir to his feet. “Can you walk?” 

“I...I think so.” The black Argonian groaned, leaning most of his weight on Scouts.

***

The couple was able to walk back inside albeit slowly as Scouts kept trying to convince Haxir to take a break while Haxir kept insisting he was fine. As soon as they got to their room Scouts immediately started to look at and treat Haxir’s more serious injuries. Halfway through cleaning and dressing Haxir’s wounds, Scouts was interrupted by a weak knock on the door. He chose to ignore the sound, placing all his focus on Haxir’s broken and damaged scales.

“You can let them in love.” Haxir winced in pain as Scouts examined a cluster of broken scales underneath his eye.

  
“Whoever it is can wai-“Scouts’ was cut off by a slightly louder knock.

“Just let them in love.” Haxir groaned as he attempted to sit upright in the bed.

Scouts breathed a sigh of relief when Salos walked in. “What can I do for you Marsh Friend?” 

“I wanted to make sure my brother was alri-“ Scouts froze in place at the sight of his brother. 


	5. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Aivo: Younger brother
> 
> Nivo: Older brother
> 
> Royo Avie: I love you

Salos stood in shock at the sight of his brother. Bandages covering most of Haxir’s chest some tinted red with blood. Broken and damaged scales covered his face and hands.

“It’s alright kid...I’m fine”, Haxir winced as a sharp pain shot from his side.

“You don’t look or sound fine, is there anything I can do?” Salos frantically looked to Scouts.

“There’s nothing else to do Aivo. Why don’t you wait downstairs, I’m sure Keerava or Talen-Jei could use your help.” Salos gave the dark green Argonian a faint nod as he walked away closing the door behind him. Scouts walked back to Haxir’s side rebandaging his shoulder.

"When we're done hear, think we can take a walk around the city?" Haxir asked giving his husband a faint smile. Scout's answered by pulling the bandage tighter around Haxir's arm, causing the black Argonian to wince in pain. "A simple no would have worked love." 

Scouts let out a frustrated sigh and glared at his husband. "You were needed help walking here, what makes you think you should walk around the city?"

"If Salos decides to get curious and explore, he could get hurt, there are too many Stormcloak soldiers out there. One of us needs to watch him."

"He traveled across Tamriel alone, I think he'll be fine for a few hours Scouts argued.

"All he had to do was reach Cyrodiil then taken a carriage to Skyrim's borders. You and both know that's a simple journey to make." Haxir then attempted to get out of bed but doubled over due to a sharp pain shooting from his lower back. Causing the black Argonian to hiss.

Scouts used himself as support for Haxir to hold on to. Slowly both Argonian stood up and sat on the bed. Scouts’ arms still wrapped around Haxir. “You can hardly move Hax. I know your worried for him but please for once worry about yourself." Scouts felt bad for scolding Haxir, he knew his husband was only trying to look out for his younger brother despite the day he had. He blamed the blood loyalty most Argonians have. The second Haxir claimed Salos as his brother there was nothing he wouldn’t do for him even if that meant Haxir passed out in some forgotten alleyway.

***

Haxir eventually laid back down on the bed, his feet dangling off the side. “What if you showed him around? Or just keep an eye on him to keep him out of harm's way?” Haxir asked but Scouts couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

Scouts laid next to him “I’m not going to leave you Hax.”

“You’ll be doing me a favor, besides a walk around the city will do you some good. Haxir chimed as he readjusted in the bed ‘accidentally’ kicking Scouts’ shoulder.

“Fine love, you win.” Scouts sighed making his way to the door before stopping suddenly as his hand rested  
on the door handle. Every sense he had was screaming at him to stay in the room and stay near Haxir.

“Are you sure you'll be alright?-"

“Go, I’ll meet up with you at the docks.” Haxir smirked.

“Royo Avie.”

“Love you too.”

***

Scouts then left the room quietly closing the door behind him and made his way down the stairs. He saw Salos sitting at one of the tables impatiently drumming his fingers. Salos had the same look of curiosity and adventure in his eyes that he and Haxir have. The young Argonian's smile quickly faded when he realized Scouts was alone. He feared for the worst as the older Argonian approached him. “My brother is he alright?”

“Haxir is fine, he’s probably just sore from the fight. In the meantime he wants me to show you Riften.” Salos’ smile returned in an instant, following the dark green Argonian out of the inn.

***

Scouts did his best as he showed Salos around the busy city. After a few hours of exploring the city Scouts stopped at the bridge overlooking the lake. “I’m sorry. Haxir should be the one showing you around. He knows this city like the back of his hand.”

“It’s alright Nivo, I don’t need to learn everything in one day. “ Salos chimed as he stared out towards the market in the city square. Where a group of venders were trying to sell the last of their products before sundown.

“Experience is a good teacher, go to them and have fun.” Scouts said as he nudged the black Argonian with his shoulder. Salos bright blue eyes lit up as he made his way to the market showing no signs of fear or hesitation. Scouts continued to look out over the bridge while Salos went from vender to vender having the time of his life. After a while Salos came back to the bride only to find Scouts looking down at his band instead of the water or the fiery sunset.

“What was he like when he was my age?” Salos gently asked.

Scouts stared up at the clouds and sighed “he was reckless, foolish, and almost always thought with his heart instead of his head, but he put others needs ahead of his own.” Scouts paused for a moment before continuing. “Exactly like how he is now but without the scar on his cheek.” Both Argonians chuckled at Scouts’ remark.

“If you lived in Windhelm and he lived here how did the two of you meet?”

“He and his “father” traveled frequently, we met during one of his visits to Windhelm. He was on a delivery run and I had snuck inside the city walls. We literally ran into each other while we were being chased by guards. He grabbed my hand and we hid in an alleyway. After the guards had left we started to talk, and by the time we knew it we had spent the entire day together and then we started writing to each other. Two years later here we are.”

Scouts was about to tell the young Argonian another story when a shiny blue object caught his eye down by the lake. 

***

“Salos stay here unless it gets dark then wait on the bench outside of the inn.” Scouts ordered. Salos gave the older Argonian a confused look but agreed to stay put. Scouts calmly walked out of the city trying to avoid setting off the guards. But as soon as he made it outside of the gates he sprinted down the trail leading to lake Honrich. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Brynjolf tear stains on his face, holding Haxir’s silver and Sapphire locket. Scouts’ heart stopped.

“What happened?! WHERE IS HAXIR?!” Scouts cried out. 

“There’s no time, just follow me.”

***

They raced through the city, weaving between people before stopping suddenly in front of Rifthelm Manor. “Go he’s in the first room on the right. I’ll talk to his brothers.” Scouts walked into the large still manor. But bolted when he heard a pained groan. Scouts crashed into the room. Running to his partner's side. Placing his hand in Haxir’s.

The black Argonian curled in on himself holding onto Scouts for dear life. “Is...is that you love?” The black Argonian groaned, sealing his eyes shut.

“It’s me love, its me. Haxir please what’s going on?” Scouts whispered

“M‘ sorry, s’ sorry.” Haxir’s cried out, still holding on to Scouts. “P-please...forgive ... me… I didn’t...want...this...to...happen..” Haxir groaned, tightening his grip on Scouts’ hand.

"What in oblivion are you talking about love?" Scouts asked again trying to get Haxir to distract Haxir from the pain. But to no avail, every time Scouts asked Haxir would either shake his head or continue to apologies. 

It didn't take long for Scouts to realize that all he could do to help Haxir was hold his hand and do his best to comfort him. After a short while the pain only worsened. leaving Haxir incapable of speaking. By Night fall the pain got to the point where Haxir would pass out. 

Haxir passed out multiple times. Each time Scouts was able to wake him up and keep him coherent for a short while but each time he passed out, the harder it was for Scouts to wake him up. After several times of waking up and passing out Haxir fell unconscious once again but this time Scouts was unable to wake him up. 


	6. Loss

Brynjolf anxiously paced outside the Manor as he waited for help to arrive. He knew that from the moment he found Haxir in the inn that something was seriously wrong with the young Argonian but couldn’t figure out what. Perhaps it was the way he held himself, or his lack of focus. Either way, as soon as Brynjolf got Haxir settled in the old manor he sent an urgent message to the guild's healer, but feared that she wouldn’t arrive in time. Or worse not at all.

As the minutes turned into hours Brynjolf lost all hope of the healer arriving in time. Haxir’s desperate cries for help grew too much for the Nord. He couldn’t stand to hear his son beg and cry out for help that clearly wasn’t coming. So he took matters into his own hands. He left the manor. 

***

He rode out to Nightingale Hall, in hopes of finding someone or something that could save his son. As soon as he arrived at the entrance of the cave he stopped dead in his tracks. A dark elf emerged from the cave, dressed in thieves guild armor. “Karliah, thank the gods, It’s Haxir he needs your help! Is there anything you can do?” The Nords voice was filled with panic. 

“Slow down Brynjolf, I won’t know until I get there. Please try your best to remain calm.” The dark elf placed her hand on the Nord’s shoulders. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help him.” Those last words gave Brynjolf a sliver of hope.

***

Karliah and Brynjolf found the room empty aside from Haxir, who was still unconscious but still in pain. The Argonian groaned as Karliah placed one hand on Haxir’s chest and the other on his abdomen. Brynjolf watched in amazement as an orange glow surrounded her hands and Haxir’s body. He watched as his son’s broken scales became whole, his gashes sealed, his bruises faded. “He’s going to be okay", Brynjolf thought to himself. “He’s gonna make it.”

After a few moments the glow from Karliah’s hands faded, she collapsed against the wall panting. Brynjolf ran to her side and carefully helped her to her feet. “There’s something else, something keeping him sick and in pain.” 

Brynjolf turned to Haxir. At first glance his body looked perfectly fine. He was no longer stirring, he just looked like he was asleep. He was still. Too still. 

“Do you have any ideas? Has something like this happen before? Brynjolf I need to know.” Brynjolf just shook his head. "Nothing like this." The dark elf pleaded as she stepped forward, placing both hands over Haxir’s stomach. Preforming another healing spell.

The spell didn’t last long, She quickly removed her hands. Muttering incoherently too herself before she turned to Brynjolf. “I need his husband, Bryn. He needs him.” 

“I don’t know wh-“

“Damnit Brynjolf! Just Go find him!” The dark elf ordered as she preformed another healing spell.

***

Brynjolf searched endlessly, yelling out Scouts’ name until he finally found the Argonian running frantically around the city. “Where in oblivion have you been?!?” Both men shouted as they ran towards each other. Brynjolf stopped when he saw the tear stains on the green argonians face.

“Scouts I-“

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” The Argonian cried out bearing his teeth. “YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE TO HELP US WHERE WERE YOU?!” The Argonian hissed bearing his teeth. “WE NEEDED YOU! I NEEDED YOU!”

“I know lad I know, and I’m sorry, but I found someone who can help but she needs your help too, go back to the manor.” 

***

Scouts followed the nords back to the manor but growled at him when he tried to come into the room as well. Not wanting to anger the green Argonian further he decided to wait out side. 

Scouts assumed the worst he saw his husband laying on the bed, unmoving until he noticed Haxir’s chest steadily rising and falling. “Is...is he going to be okay?” Scouts asked as sat next to his husband. Rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. 

“I’m sorry Scouts, but I’m afraid only time will tell, right now all he needs is you by his side. 

Confusion covered the Argonians face. “How do you know my name? I thought no one out side of Brynjolf and Rune were supposed to know my name.

“Hax, accidentally mentioned you. He had gotten hurt and while he was asleep he kept repeating your name.”

“Your the dark elf that saved him...by shooting him.” Scouts joked, giving her a faint smile. he had heard the story of the betrayal and of the Dark Elf that saved him by shooting him with an arrow.

“Yes that was me.” She admitted, “but just remember, it was thinking of you that saved him, it willed him to live.” 

Karliah left the room, promising to stay close in case Haxir woke up or if Scouts needed anything.

***

Scouts slowly opened his eyes, his head on Haxir’s chest. Something had woken him up but he didn’t know what. Everything looked and sounded the same. Until he caught the scent of blood.

He ran out of the room calling for Karliah. Scouts world became muted and faded. as Karliah removed the thick sheet that covered most of Haxir’s body. A small pool of blood formed between his legs.

“This was the cause of illness and pain. He wasn’t poisoned, he was pregnant and the clutch was lost/” Scouts thought to himself tears silently streaming down his face.“ H-how did this happen?” The green Argonian asked, turning to the dark elf.

“I don’t know Scouts. I’m sorry, all we can do know is help Haxir. I’m sorry for your loss.”

***

Scouts and Karliah carefully moved Haxir into a different room while Brynjolf went to get the guild’s healer himself. Karliah did what she could, she stopped the bleeding by using a series of powerful healing spells. Then she used a series of herbal teas to keep Haxir asleep and pain free but it wasn’t enough. She knew from the second Haxir had started bleeding it was too late to save his clutch.

Scouts let out a small prayer as he clutched his locket. _“Niaik knowed youbut onimitstlasohtla. Niaik met tiyesehi mitsmiss. mayo tiya tlatikpa in kito nemilistli peacefultika._ We never knew you but we loved you. we never met you but we miss you. May you go peacefully into the next life.”

  
  
  



End file.
